


Undone

by AJ Horn (mchoule)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Hate Sex, Infidelity, Polyamory, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoule/pseuds/AJ%20Horn
Summary: For Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, life after the war holds nothing of the plans they once made. Malfoy’s freedom came at the price of his dignity and fortune while Hermione’s dream career in magic law is going nowhere. With each subsequent meeting, their hatred-filled desires get out of control.





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> First, thanks Lrthunder for the prompt. It was a joy to return to my first ship. Also Thanks to K and J for the beta.

**Title:** Undone  
**Author:** AJ_horn  
**Prompt Number:** #H6 submitted by  
**Kink Showcased:** Hate sex  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing(s):** Draco/Hermione (Side Hermione/Ron, Draco/Astoria)  
**Summary:** For Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, life after the war holds nothing of the plans they once made. Malfoy’s freedom came at the price of his dignity and fortune while Hermione’s dream career in magic law is going nowhere. With each subsequent meeting, their hatred-filled desires get out of control.  
**Warnings:** Contains Dominance/submission theme.  
**Word Count:** 7,200  
**Author's Notes:** First, thanks Lrthunder for the prompt. It was a joy to return to my first ship. Also Thanks to K and J for the beta. 

The first time Hermione sees Malfoy after the war, she almost pities him. His skin is so pale and thin it's transparent. His hair is too long, unkempt and dirty. And his eyes, haunted. His hands and feet are shackled and he stumbles when an Auror pushes him toward the stand. He slouches more than he sits on the bench and keeps his head low as Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt lays down the charges against him. The list is surprisingly short, compared to his father earlier in the day.  
Next to her, she feels Harry tense and she tightens her hand around his. "You don't have to," she whispers to him.  
"It's the right thing to do."  
Soon Harry is called to the stand. Though she ought to keep her eyes on her friend, they keep diverting to Malfoy.  
The whole time he looks small and resigned.  
She tries to figure out how much of the attitude is false, but unless he's a better actor than she gives him credit for, he really is yielding.  
Behind her, a woman gasps when Harry's words aren't completely condemning, and she fake-whispers her disbelieve.  
There's a long silence as Harry makes his way back next to where she and Ron sit. Ron winces in disgust, but doesn't say anything. Shacklebolt says a few parting words and the Wizenmagot leaves to deliberate.  
It's longer than previous trials, and the crowd is getting restless. Finally, an Auror brings back a stumbling Malfoy.  
If anything he looks even worse for wear. As the Wizenmagot's Chief Wizard declares Malfoy's conditional release, the crowd erupts in a raucous commotion. A spell frees Malfoy from his shackles and they fall on the ground in a loud clink. He stands there, looking at his free hands with something akin to wonder in his eyes. The crowd gets louder, and he is rushed out of the room.  
###  
It would be a full year before she sees Malfoy again, and when she does all remnants of pity are gone.  
It's a cold winter day when she enters a new pub in Hogsmeade. He's sitting with a bunch of giggling pureblood sixth year Slytherin girls, seemingly bored. He curls his lips at her with an air of superiority and mouths "Mudblood".  
Feeling a blush on her cheeks, she turns on her heels and leaves. He follows after her, this time yelling the insult in the near empty street. She turns around so quickly he almost bumps into her. He has no time to react before her fist hits his face. He falls on his ass, nose bloodied as Hermione keeps walking.  
###  
The next time is nothing better.  
She's on an awkward date with Ron for their third anniversary. They've been together so long she's not sure they have much to tell one another. It's not that she doesn't love him, she does. But she's not so certain that it’s enough. She doesn't want to admit it, but she misses the excitement of war. Back then Ron had been infuriating and passionate.  
She doesn't notice Malfoy is there at first, not until he has her cornered on her way to the bathroom. There are enough people around that she's not overly worried that he'll try something, but her hand still tightens around her wand.  
"I'm surprise you don't already have a few brats with the Weasel. I am certain that their colouring is going to be adorable." He smirks.  
He’s backed her against the wall by now and she looks down in disbelieve as his fingers slowly brushes from her knee to mid-thigh. The restaurant disappears around her. He leans down and is so close that she can sense the slight smell of alcohol on his breathe, and the heat radiating from his body. She should be reacting, but she stays unmoving, in shock. His eyes are dark and he's looking at her neckline. He bites his lips, and for a moment she thinks that he is about to kiss her. Instead he smirks, winks and Disapparates.  
She blinks, still wondering if she’s caught in a dream. A nightmare really. She makes her way to the lady's room and locks herself in a stall. She's warm, and to her utter surprise her pussy is pulsing and wet. She grabs the door’s purse hook from one hand, while the other moves her skirt up and travels into her panties. She slides two fingers along her folds, biting her lips to stop herself from moaning as she reaches for her clit. She tries thinking about Ron, but her mind keeps coming back to what just happened -- what could have happened -- until she comes with a little cry.  
She washes her hand thoroughly and splashes some cold water on her face. As she makes her way back to Ron, her face is flushed from pleasure, anger and shame.  
Ron doesn't even notice her state and continues babbling away about his Auror classes.  
###  
Two days after the incident at the restaurant, Draco is all Hermione can think about. Her horny thoughts are so overwhelming she cannot concentrate on her beloved books. Certain he has to have used some dark magic on her, she decides her only option is to confront him.  
Finding his place is surprisingly easy when you know the right people. He lives in an apartment style building in an alleyway, which leads off from Diagon Alley. A far cry from the manor that was taken from him.  
He opens the door with an amused look even as she points her wand at him.  
"What did you do to me?"  
"Me?" he says, faking innocence. "I was enjoying some time to myself while my fiancée is out. I wonder why you’d think I’d done something to you."  
She pushes him against the exposed brick wall.  
Malfoy chuckles. "Feisty."  
"I won't repeat myself. I know you've done something to me."  
"You're losing it, Mudblood. Whatever you think I've done, you're getting sillier than the Weasel."  
She grabs his collar. "Don't bring Ron into this. He is twice the man you'll ever be."  
Malfoy smiles. "In his dreams, maybe." He looks down at her and she feels his warm hand against her knee. "I can show you how it is with a real man."  
His hand travels on the outside of her thigh, moving her skirt up a little.  
"Fuck you."  
"I'd much rather do you." He smirks, his hand moving to the inside of her thigh.  
She shivers. "How are you doing this to me?"  
"I've done nothing to you, Mudblood. This is all you. _YOU_ want me."  
"I don't."  
"What are you still doing here, then? I'm not holding you here."  
She doesn't say anything. Instead she pulls him to her, and shoves him with enough force he stumbles onto the old destroyed couch in the middle of the living room and roll on the floor beyond. He yelps in pain, but she thinks she hears pleasure in it too. It makes her feel powerful. It is invigorating.  
"Come on, Mudblood. Is that all you've got?"  
His smirk seems to show that he’s more proud of himself then afraid, and she hates it. Hates how she reacts to it, and how the only way she can think of erasing it is by kissing him. His lips are so pink and soft-looking. Inviting.  
She looks him up and down. He isn't the pale underfed prisoner of his trial. Instead in the two years since then, he filled in in ways she wouldn't have expected.  
"You really think I want you to fuck me?" She laughs cruelly; two could play at this game. "I bet even your fiancée doesn't want your pathetic ass."  
His jaw tightens and she knows she’s hit a nerve.  
She kneels next to him on the ground. "Maybe I'll introduce her to Harry; I bet she'd just _love_ him."  
"I hate you."  
She curls her lips, her hand grabbing his hard cock through the fabric. "Sure doesn't look like it." She tightens her grip a little, earning herself a moan from him. She lowers her body, leaning her boobs into his face, and whispers in his ears, "You don't get to come until I tell you to. Understood?"  
He nods with enthusiasm.  
She presses her hand a bit more, just enough to hurt him very slightly. "Say it."  
"Understood."  
"Good." She releases him and stands.  
When he tries to do the same, she puts her comfortable shoe on his chest and pushes him back to the ground. Slowly, loving the look of anguish Malfoy gives her; she raises her skirt and grabs her panties between her thumb and index finger. He licks his upper lip. With her legs on either side of Malfoy, she pulls them down. The lining is already wet and after she kicks them off, she dangles them above his nose. He raises his back a little and tries to grab them.  
"Tsk tsk." She throws them to the side.  
He moans again, desperate this time. A part of her really wants to hear him beg, while the other wants its own release. She can make him beg later. She gets on her knees, positioning herself so that she can easily sit on his face. It doesn't take any prompting for him to make the extra distance. He knows what he is doing, alternating licks on her folds and clit, sometimes fucking her with his tongue or sucking on her clit. It isn't long before she's moaning uncontrollably and he brings her to the edge. She grabs his blond hair and pulls his face deeper still. He moans, the sound muffled between her legs. She starts thrusting, feeling the orgasm build inside of her. Her knees are weak and she holds on the couch with her free hand. Her back arches as she comes, her breathing laboured.  
She stands, careful not to show her weakness.  
"Can-- Can I come, now?" Malfoy's hand reaches for her as she moves from straddling him. His cock is staining in his pants and he looks more than desperate. "Please."  
She readjusts her skirt. "Maybe next time."  
And with that, she Apparates into the alleyway, her heart beating in her chest. She's half way to the exit of Diagon Alley when the shame reaches her. How is she supposes to face Ron, after what she’s just done?

###  
Her boss sends her on a wild goose chase to find a rare unicorn hair variety. For a personal project of his, no less. She'd thought interning for someone of his renown in magical creatures' rights would have been perfect for her. Instead she finds herself running around on random menial tasks rather than learning law. It takes her four stops and a lot of desperation before she finally finds it in a dirty store deep in Diagon Alley. She almost doesn't see it among the mess, but when she does, she shouts in triumph. She reaches for the small bag, the last of its kind, but right before her fingers touches it, it moves up and away from her. She turns just in time to see Malfoy grabbing the bag mid-air.  
He smiles at her, and she finds it hard to hide her annoyance.  
"Fancy seeing a Mudblood in here," he says.  
He has his wand pointed at her, and she goes for her own. But before she can reach it he pushes her against the shelf. Objects trembles and Hermione hears a small bottle clink to the floor and roll away.  
He has his hard, warm body against her, and she finds herself unable to breath. There’s no alcohol in his breath this time, just the spicy smell of aftershave.  
"You left me in a pretty unfair predicament, the last time we saw each other, Mudblood."  
He leans into her, one hand holding the shelf, the other dangling the bag she wanted above her nose. She can feel his cock, hard and large, against her thigh.  
"Let me go." She’s proud her voice doesn’t tremble.  
"You're free to leave." He pauses. "But then where will you find some more of this?"  
His smirk makes it clear he knows exactly how desperate she is.  
"I could talk to your bosses,” she says. “I'm sure they'll love to know how you treat their clients."  
"Go ahead, Mudblood, and see if I care." He places the bag on the shelf and moves his free hands under her skirt. "I'll be married soon and I won't need this job anymore." He presses his hand on her crotch, his fingers burrow toward her opening.  
"Poor girl," she somehow finds the energy to say.  
He smiles. "Better her than a Weasel."  
Her cheeks blush. She wants to push him away, so she grabs his robe. Instead of shoving though, she rips the buttons open. He reacts by pinching the band of her panties and sliding them off. Without pausing, he slides a finger inside of her. She arches her back and moans. She has to hold herself to the shelf. His thumb is rolling her clit as he fingers her angrily.  
"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't even remember his name."  
She moans, unable to ignore the emptiness when his fingers leave her. She almost begs, but notices him using his other hand to free his cock from his pants. He strokes it. Before she can order him, he is inside her. The first thrust sends her back banging on the shelf once again. She groans, half pleasure and half pain, as she clutches the shelves tighter. He is holding her lower back with one hand and a shelf with the other. Her legs embrace him, and every hard thrust makes her more desperate for the next. When the position gets too hard to sustain, he walks her to the closest horizontal surface, a desk, its surface be damned.  
She lays back on the desk, open for him. She doesn't like the way he’s looking at her, his eyes filled with hatred and desire. He comes at her again, hard and fast, filling her. He is big, maybe even bigger than Ron, but she banishes the thought as soon as it materializes. Instead, she digs her nails into his back, deep enough to leave marks and bringing him closer, deeper inside of her. He has his face in her neck. One hand pulls her hair. A small cry escapes her lips.  
When orgasm takes her, it's with an intensity she doesn't expect. She’s barely come down from it when another rises. Harder. Deeper. She screams, shaking with pleasure. He comes inside her moments later.  
She can barely sit to arrange her clothes. She feels so weak. Malfoy doesn't look any better; he crumples on the ground with an air of satisfaction.  
He’s the first to recover though, and he regains the usual quirk of lips. "Not bad for a Mudblood."  
Reality comes crashing down on Hermione. She's so angry it overwhelms her sense of shame and humiliation.  
She quickly rearranges her skirt, ignoring the state of her rumpled shirt and makes her way out, only making one quick stop to grab the object she came for in the first place.  
"Don't worry, Mudblood,” he shouts before the door closes behind her. “I'll put it on your tab.”  
###

She wants nothing to do with Malfoy ever again. She swears it. Ron and Harry are home; Ron’s face is red and he’s talking animatedly while Harry listens. She hasn't seen Ron passionate about anything in this way since the war.  
"What's wrong?" she asks.  
Ron can only manage to sputter some nonsense, so she turns to Harry for explanation.  
He shrugs. "I've been officially invited to Malfoy's wedding to Astoria Greengrass, and Ron thinks it's some evil plan to destroy me. I think he just want to impress his guests."  
"Surely Harry won't be the only person there. And don’t forget we survived Voldemort,” she replies.  
"It could be a ruse." Ron insists.  
"Don't be simple-minded."  
"I can also have a plus one,” Harry says. “I'll be safe."  
"You are _NOT_ bringing my sister!"  
"Hermione, then. If it comes to it, she'll protect me."  
"Me? No, I don't w--"  
Frowning, Ron cut in. "Fine. It's settled then. Hermione will be your plus one."  
Great. It looked like everything was already decided for her. She sighs. At least she knew she wouldn’t be alone with Malfoy.  
###  
Work is busy in the following few days, though it offers little excitement. Just running around bring refreshments and being shut out of the meetings she wants to attend.  
With the final Auror exams coming up, Ron arrives home pretty late most nights, leaving Hermione alone at home with nothing to do but masturbate.  
The last time she remembers being this high strung and horny was her last year of Hogwarts, thought this time it's not images of Ron that get to her. When the images of Malfoy begging for release, of his hands grabbing her waist with force and passion, or of his mouth worshipping her curves become too overpowering, she wills herself to think about anyone else. Some actor she likes and Gilderoy Lockhart who'd been her first self-pleasure experience; anyone who is not a blond, Deatheater, bully asstwat. It doesn’t work. She comes undone, flushed and breathing heavily.  
She awakes when Ron come into their bedroom and crashes beside her. He is snoring before she can say anything. She sighs and wraps a sheer blue robe around her naked body.  
When she wakes again, it's the morning and she’s still on the couch downstairs. Her old French edition of _La jeune Américaine et les contes marins_ containing her favourite tale of _La Belle et la Bête_ , has been moved to the coffee table and Ron had laid a Molly-made knit afghan over her. A coffee is waiting for her with a small note.  
**Didn't want to wake you.  
Have a nice day at work.  
Love you.  <3  
**The lovely note has her smiling. Maybe everything isn't lost between them. They just need to reconnect. As she’s getting ready for work, she contemplates how to do just that. She whistles as her plans materialize. Suddenly the thought of another long day as her boss's lackey doesn't seem so bad at all.  
Before she knows it, the day is over. She stops at Diagon Alley, which she had tried to avoid since her last encounter with the-one-she-refused-to-think-about. She gets herself a lavender low-necked dress that emphasizes her curves and falls just above her knees. She even splurges for some assorted undergarments at _Twilfitt and Tatting_ for twice the price of the dress.  
She makes her way home in a hurry, so when she arrives with her hands full of bags, part of her is disappointed to find Harry and Ginny with Ron. Though being with her friends does cheer her up.  
They order food from the _Leaky Cauldron_ , drink butterbeer and play some charades. For the span of the evening, it feels like they’re all back to the easier days before adulthood took hold. Harry and Ginny are still just as all-over each other as they were when they started dating.  
Later, it's only Ron and Hermione on the couch. He has one arm around her shoulder as he hugs her. She leans into him, content for the first time in a long time.  
She lays her head on his shoulder. She closes her eyes, breathing the faint smell of sweat and cologne. Her hands travels up his leg, but just as she reaches for his crotch, he stands and kisses her forehead.  
"I'm going to bed. Don't wait up too long."  
And just like that, the moment is broken. She picks up her laptop and ends up watching porn before finally going to bed.  
###  
Harry picks her up before the wedding. Ron has been getting on her nerves about it all day, so she’s almost happy to go.  
Ron arches his eyebrows when he sees her in the lavender dress she'd originally bought for him, but he wisely doesn't comment.  
The Greengrass Manor is more like a large upper middle class house, but they'd still chosen the word Manor in naming the residence.  
It’s probably a downgrade from Malfoy's old life, but definitively a huge upgrade from the current one.  
The house is elegantly decorated and a house-elf valet welcomes them. She wants to pause to give her a Sickle but they are swept inside too fast. They make their way upstairs where Madame Greengrass is all over Potter and how honoured she is to have him under her roof.  
When the woman finally leaves them, Hermione is glad to meet up with some people from Hogwarts. After a while, Malfoy and Astoria make their appearances. He’s wearing a traditional wedding robe, and he parades with pride in his eyes as he displays the younger beauty on his arm. Hermione recognizes her as one of the school girls from the Hogsmeade pub. She's wearing a long white dress with gold embroidery. She looks nervous, but not unhappy.  
Like the celebrity seeker he is, Malfoy makes his way to them. He starts the introduction with Harry, ignoring Hermione at his side. Some anger sneaks under her relief.  
"It is very nice to meet you."  
Harry returns the compliment and takes charge of introducing Hermione.  
Astoria seems like a nice girl, but Hermione can't help thinking she'll be eaten alive by the Malfoys.  
"If I may confess to it, I was hoping you would bring your wife." Astoria's eyes lit up.  
"She would have loved to be here, alas her training is intense."  
"Astoria is the Holyhead Harpies’ biggest fan." Malfoy felt the need to add, looking into Hermione's eyes.  
At the words, Astoria blushed and Hermione sees the satisfaction in Malfoy's smile.  
Hermione stops herself from rolling her eyes. "I'm going to get myself a drink."  
Only when she’s at the bar and a hand subtly touches her bum does she notices Malfoy has followed her.  
"This dress all for me?" he whispers.  
"I'm only wearing this because this is the only dress I own."  
"Why don't you join me in my room upstairs in ten to fifteen minutes? I'll free you from this horror."  
"In your dreams."  
With this she turns on her heels and goes back to Harry, all the while feeling Malfoy's eye on her.  
She avoids Malfoy the rest of the evening. She's on her way to find Harry to see about leaving when the sound of her own name catches her attention.  
She hides between the large white satin drapes framing the intimate balcony, and watches Astoria, leaning on the railing and looking at her husband whose nose and cheeks are suspiciously red. All it took was a small but complicated hearing spell and she could hear the conversation as if they were standing right next to her.  
Hermione is surprised to hear him laugh, a sound she doesn't think she ever heard.  
"And what about you with Potter? You were all over him."  
"What can I say, I just love hearing him talk about his wife. They love each other so much."  
"You just want to fuck her."  
She laughs. "That too. But don't change the subject. I noticed the way you looked at Hermione. You can't tell me you don't want her."  
"Pff. I don't want her, she's a Mudblood."  
Hermione peaks through the curtains when she hears the dry sound of a slap. Malfoy recoils from his wife, one hand on his cheek. Astoria looks angry.  
"Never say that word in my presence again. And do not let anyone hear you say it either, I have no interest in that type of reputation."  
"I won't."  
"Please tell me she never heard you say it." There’s a pause. "I can't believe it," she continues after the silence. "You need to apologize to her."  
"Not going to happen."  
"Suit yourself, _husband_. But don't complain that she’s not interested."  
"It's not as if she'd be anyway. She's too well matched with the damn Weasel to even care I exist."  
"Oh, I see."  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
Hermione echoes the sentiment.  
"You're like a boy with his first crush; you hurt her so she'll give you the attention you seek."  
"You--" Malfoy stops himself when Harry shows up.  
Hermione slides farther into the curtains.  
"Have you seen Hermione? I don't want to leave without her."  
"We hav--"  
"We haven't seen her," Astoria cuts Malfoy off. "But I can tell her you've gone home when I do."  
"That'll be nice."  
A few more niceties are shared, mostly between Harry and Astoria, then finally the three of them leave the balcony to rejoin the party. Hermione waits a moment until she is fairly certain it's safe to leave her hiding place.  
The three of them are still there, getting closer to the exit. Hermione goes to them, avoiding looking at Malfoy as she tells Harry she's ready to leave.  
Harry notices the hurry of her movements and she forces herself to slow down.  
"I'm just glad this is over. I want to go and see Ron."  
When she gets home that evening, Ron has fallen asleep on the couch, so she hurries to their bedroom. She undresses and takes a long shower, trying not to mull over the conversation she'd overheard. Malfoy couldn't truly have a crush on her, right? That wouldn't make sense. He hates her. And she hates him too. It’s just the way of things.  
###  
She still can't forget about it by the next weekend. Ron finished his courses the day before, and they're supposed to be going out with the other Auror students to celebrate. Ginny is there with some single friends from the _Holyhead Harpies_ , and of course Hermione has been invited too.  
The pub is dark and filled with celebrating wizards. She attempts to enjoy her time, but she can’t help but be reminded of Malfoy old apartment right around the corner, or of the brief time she spent there. The memory of Malfoy submitting to her will, the look on his face when she'd denied him orgasm, it gets her all warm and wet all over again. She tries to listen to Ginny's friends despite her growing need, clenching her legs uncomfortably. It’s then that Ron demands everyone’s attention. Harry gives him a thumbs-up and she wonders why.  
"Hermione Granger," Ron says when everyone's attention is finally on them. "I have known I love you for a long time. I wouldn't be who and where I am without you. Together we have overcome challenges most people never go through. We survived the darkest moments of history, together. There is nothing I want more than to live the rest of my life with you."  
There’s a moment of silence when it seemed like the world has come to a stop. Ron drops on one knee.  
"Will you marry me?"  
_This could not be happening. Why are there so many people here? Oh it's hot in here.  
_ "Did-- did I do something wrong? I looked up the muggle way and--"  
_I can't think. Can't breathe.  
_ He yells her name as she rushes past the other patron. She hears the commotion around her, but can’t make out any of the words clearly. Outside isn't much better; it’s still warm from the late spring day. It’s raining, and the streets are empty, yet it still feels overcrowded.  
She turns, sees Ron in the doorway and Disapparates.  
In hindsight, Disaparating in her distraught state could have had dramatic consequences and she should have known better.  
At first she doesn't know where she is, but after a moment, she finally recognizes the location; the Greengrass Manor. Or did it become the Malfoy Manor when they married?  
_This is all Malfoy's fault anyway; he confuses everything.  
_ Before she can stop herself, she’s power walking to his door and banging on it.  
"Where's Malfoy!" she asks brusquely to the house elf answering the door.  
"Master Draco is in his room, Morning will go get him for you."  
"I'll find him." She walks past him.  
"Ma’am. You can't just--" he follows after her. "Please, Ma’am," he continues, sounding desperate.  
"It's okay, Morning." Astoria says softly, appearing in a nearby doorframe. "His room’s the forth one in the east corridor." She smiles. "I would really appreciate it if you'd refrained from killing my husband. I would rather not have to train another one so quickly."  
"Not to worry. He can't suffer if he's dead."  
Astoria’s delicate laughter follows Hermione to the top of the staircase. She goes left, and she’s at the third door when Draco steps out of the next room.  
"What's all this-- Granger?" He shakes his head in surprise, but soon is smirking at her. "I wasn't expecting you."  
Hermione pushes him inside, and the door bangs shut behind her. "Shut up."  
The room has a nook before opening up to the bedroom area, so she grabs his collar and pushes him against the wall behind them. Malfoy yelps but his large hands started working on her shirt. His fingers undo the top buttons, revealing her breasts in her black _Twilfitt and Tatting_ bra. He grabs the top of it and slides his free hand under it to free her breast from its confines. He laps at her already erect nipple and she moans at the sensation.  
His hands grab at her skirt, pulling it up. In a vague moment of clarity, Hermione moves back, breaking the contact. Malfoy's body leans down a bit and he moans in desperation. He looks her up and down, biting his bottom lip. It makes her feel desired and vulnerable at the same time. However in that moment, she refuses to feel shame. Instead she smiles and follows her instinct. She leaves the nook, pulling lightly on Malfoy's collar. She turns around, placing a hand on his chest to indicate he must stop following. She takes a few more steps, then faces him. Never turning her eyes from his, she seductively unbuttons the rest of her shirt. She leaves the white silk material against her arms, the feel of the fabric and Malfoy's intense look sending goosebumps to her exposed skin.  
She sucks on two fingers the way she would his cock, twisting her tongue around them. She lets them slide along the crease of her boobs, contouring one in a torturous motion while smiling in a way that she hopes conveys sexy cruelty. She lets the same fingers slid against the taut skin of her stomach, dipping them into her skirt and underwear. She moans loudly as she presses the finger inside her folds.  
Malfoy is practically shaking before her and the power of it jolts her, fills her with such desire for more.  
She licks her finger clean, moaning around them. Malfoy's body gives a brief jerk in her direction.  
She smirks at him, and slowly slides her skirt to the ground. She steps to the side and pushes the abandoned clothing away. She stands in front of him.  
"You want me, Malfoy?"  
He nods, but it isn't enough for her.  
"Say it."  
"I-- fuck-- I want you."  
Oh, the desperation there, Hermione revels in it.  
"Show me."  
Pleasure passes though his eyes, and he moves to unfasten his pants, but she stops him.  
"I decide when you get naked, Malfoy. But prove to me how much you want me, and I may allow it."  
He shakes. "How?"  
Hermione knows she has him now and she smiles cruelly. "Getting on your knees would be a good start."  
His demeanour and expression makes it clear that he doesn't want to, yet he also does. Yearning for it in ways he probably isn't comfortable with. Hermione is going to use that. She walks to him, her hips swaying and her back slightly curved so her breast look high and large. He licks his lips where he’s been biting them.  
She leans against him, knocking his hands away when he tries to touch her, and then tightening her hand around his package. He’s hard under her fingers.  
"I thought you wanted to fuck me, Malfoy," she purrs in his ear.  
He nods enthusiastically, his body shaking. "Yeah, please."  
"Kneel, then," she says as she pushes his shoulders downward.  
There’s a slight resistance, then he falls to his knee. Satisfied, she moves her crotch closer to his mouth. "God boy." She pulls his face against her panties, moaning when he kisses and sucks on the fabric. He tries to grab her ass, but she forces his hands away again.  
"No touching."  
He moans again, but doesn't otherwise complain. When it gets too much, she moves a step back and watches her masterpiece. His cheeks are flush and he is panting. His higher-than-thou attitude has disappeared.  
"You're going to worship me, Malfoy." It wasn't quite an order, but it wasn't a suggestion either.  
"Please don't make me."  
She chuckles. "This is your house; you can leave at any time. But you won't. You're going to worship me because you want to." She laughs, then adds, "From King of the Slytherin to Mudblood worshipper. I bet your father would be impressed."  
For a moment, she thinks he's going to leave, but then he bows to her feet, kissing the top of one, and moving slowly up to her ankle. Hermione sits on the bed behind her and lets him kiss along her leg. His hands brush against the inside of her thigh. When he gets to her panties, he raises his head.  
"Allow me?" he asks.  
When she agrees, he slides the panties down. She feels the delicious torture of the soft lace against her sensitive skin. He throws them on the floor and she stops him before he resumes his worship.  
"Not so quickly. Start over again."  
He cups her other foot, starting the slow path back towards her pussy. When he reaches it, he kisses her clit. He peaks his tongue, twisting it around her clit, sometime adventuring slightly inside of her before going back to it. He licks and kisses, sending wild waves of pleasure thorough her body. She arches her back and yells as she comes in his face.  
He continues kissing her pelvis, stomach and waist until he gets to her breasts. He nips at one, as his hands unhook the back of her bra. He sends it flying across the room as he keeps on licking. With his one hand holding her breast, she directs the other to her pussy. He doesn't need any more instruction and fingers her, pushing in and out of her as his thumb rolls her clit, his mouth still busy on her tit.  
His lips move to her neck. At first it’s a little kiss, and then a lick and she doesn't realize right away when he starts sucking on her skin.  
When she does, she pushes him away in anger.  
"This is going to leave a mark," she says as she calls her wand to her hand.  
It’s clear that Malfoy knew exactly what he was doing, marking her, his pride in himself seeping through his smile.  
"This is not appropriate behaviour; you will need to be punished."  
"Yes, please."  
"You're not going to like it as much as you think you will. _Incarcerous_."  
Thick ropes spring out of her wand, securing his legs and arms to the bed frame. He’s still smiling, his cock bulging in his pants. The smile doesn't stay though when she grabs her bra of the floor, then her shirt and skirt too, and slowly gets dressed.  
"What are you doing?"  
She doesn’t reply.  
"Granger?"  
She waits until she's completely dressed before answering him. "Going for tea with Astoria, of course."  
She takes his wand and puts it in his hand as she whispers in his ear. "You are not to free yourself or come or else you'll never touch me ever again."  
"Hermione!" he yells after her as she leaves the room. She keeps going.  
A simple _Finite Incantatem_ would free him from his constraints, so when she reaches the top of stair and he still hasn’t come after her, she smiles, enjoying the power.  
###  
She finds Astoria in the room she'd appeared from earlier. The walls are a blue so pale it's almost white and there are numerous lights. Astoria sits on a designer armchair sipping tea. Two fuming cups are waiting next to her and she is engrossed in a leather book.  
When she hears Hermione, she waves toward the free chair.  
"He's not so bad when you get to know him."  
"I find that hard to believe."  
"I don't expect you to understand. I know that you have a less than stellar history with him." She takes another sip of tea. "My mother was desperate to see me married. The less I wanted it, the more she did. Choosing Draco was part rebellion, part sensible choice. He got back some respectability and eventually will get an heir, and I got freedom from my mother's marriage schemes."  
"Is this weird? Me being here?"  
"I never expected him to stay celibate for the rest of his life. As long as it stays somewhat hidden, he can see whoever he wants."  
"You make it sound so simple."  
"Because for us it is. As pureblood, love marriages aren’t always in the cards. You learn to live with it and hope your children will have more luck."  
"I'm not in love with Malfoy."  
"I never said you were. And frankly, I'm not sure he can love that way. That doesn't make him heartless though." She lets this sinks in.  
"I should go back up there; I think he waited long enough."  
###  
When she returns to the room, she finds Malfoy exactly how she'd left him, squirming on the bed. Instead of using the wand to free himself, he uses it to _Accio_ her abandoned panties.  
With one flick of her wand and he’s naked, his cock bouncing free of its confines. It's on the larger side, about five inches of hardness that twist a bit to the left. The hair at its base is a darker, dirty blonde.  
His eyes don't leave her body as she undresses again. She kisses one of his balls, then the other, and her hand moves up and down his shaft, using the abundant pre cum to her advantage. He curves his back as she plays with him, licking, kissing and sometime tightening her hands around his balls.  
He's begging to come. When she feels his balls tightening and his orgasm approaching, she pulls back.  
"Not yet."  
"I don't know if I can hold back."  
"Of course you can," she says as she positions herself above him. Sliding onto his cock feels so good, filling her and making her moan. She moves quickly, her hand reaching for his tied arms, pressing her boobs in his face and finding the angle perfect for her G-spot.  
"Please. I can't-- oh Merlin..." He keeps going, begging, groaning.  
"Shut up, Malfoy."  
He does, and the sheer power of his obedience sends her over the edge. She comes in two waves.  
"Now, Malfoy."  
She rises up just in time to see a jolt of warm, white cum splash her pelvis and she lets her body fall on top of Malfoy. She’s panting and unsure she can walk.  
Malfoy is still tied, and despite still holding his wand, his knuckles white from tightening too hard, he doesn't use it to free himself.  
"May I?" he asks, voice low.  
" _Finite Incantatem,_ " she whispers instead.  
The ropes loosen and spread on the bed. Malfoy turns and wraps his arms around Hermione from behind. "Don't leave," he whispers as if anything louder would break the spell.  
She doesn't leave.  
###  
On the day of her wedding, Hermione plans to wear her mother traditional gown. It has a lacy corset and a lined sheer skirt that goes to her ankles. She could use magic to whiten the fabric to its former glory, but she likes the style better when it looks antic rather than new.  
She's in a hotel room with Astoria who is going to be one of the bridesmaids. She stands in front of the mirror, in a white leather bustier and matching tanga-style panties held by a garter.  
Astoria is playing with her hair, gathering it in an up-do and tying it with a laced blue ribbon.  
On the bed lies Malfoy. He’s naked, tied with silk rope against the bed frame; his chest flushed, cock raised and leaking.  
"I hate you. I hate both of you."  
Hermione glances into Astoria's eyes, which are sparkling with mischief.  
"You do, now?" Hermione keeps her voice soft and sexy.  
She reaches for Astoria, lacing their fingers together and she delicately pulls her into a kiss. She keeps it slow and deliberate, letting the faint scent of jasmine and Malfoy's frustrated groans fill the air.  
When she lets go, Astoria is flushed, her fingers touching her lips in surprise. Hermione doesn't linger and instead glance at Malfoy, his eyes dark with jealousy; he pulls on his restrain.  
She picks up the robe at the end of the bed and drapes herself in it.  
She stops at the door and glances one last time at Malfoy.  
"I'll see you at the ceremony," she tells him, smiling as the door closes behind her.  
Ginny and Luna are waiting for her in the next room with her dress. A flustered Astoria joins them soon after.  
###  
_Here comes the bride_ welcomes Hermione in the Burrows' decorated backyard. If there’s one thing the Weasleys know how to do well, it how to do a lot with a little. The ambiance is beautiful, the kind Hermione had dreamt off as a young girl, well before Hogwarts and the war.  
Ron is waiting under a wooden arch covered with large white flowers. Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus stand to his left. They all wear new black robes, except Ron who’s garbed in white ones.  
She follows Luna, Ginny and Astoria in their lavender bridesmaid gowns. All eyes are on their procession, but most of all, she can feel Malfoy’s eyes on her. When she glances in his direction, she has a good guess of the words he mouths at her. “Mudblood.”  
As she settles to Ron's right, and the bridesmaids take their places, she feels the butterfly of excitement and fear.  
Ron has a bright smile on his face, and it helps her settle some of that feeling. She's marrying the man she loves, with her worked up lover watching.  
She smiles at Ron.  
Before she can process the whole thing, they've said their "I do’s" and they're asked to kiss.  
She doesn't expect Ron to dip her to the side, or the passion in his kiss. After all, when they’d discussed it after her post-proposal freak out, it’d become clear that even though Ron was completely in love with her, he just didn’t have the sexual passion she needed.  
The surprise doesn't last long though, when she opens her eyes she sees Ron glancing smugly at Malfoy.  
He hugs her to him as the crowd applauds, and she whispers in his ear. "You know that's only going to make him more ardent later, right?"  
He winks at her. "Consider it my wedding present."  
The end.


End file.
